warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harrybrook
|pastaffie =Kittypet |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: |namesl = Harrykit |familyt = Father: Mother: Sisters: |familyl = Billystorm Leafstar Firefern, Stormkit |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = ''The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood |deadbooks = None }} Harrykit is a gray tom with a paler muzzle and underside. History In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc ''The Rescue :Harrykit is born to Leafstar and Billystorm, along with his two sisters, Firekit and Stormkit. Shortly after his birth, he, his sisters, and his mother are discovered and taken in by an elderly Twoleg woman. Leafstar can't think of any names for them yet, but says that once they're a bit older, and she knows them better, she will be able to think of good names for them. :Leafstar fears that her kits will think they are kittypets, since when they open their eyes, the first thing they see is the Twoleg Nest that they are trapped in. After a short time, Sharpclaw and a few other SkyClan cats try to rescue her, but fail. They try to rescue them again, and this time, one of their Clanmates pretends to be hurt, and while the Twoleg is distracted, Leafstar and her kits escape, with the help of Harry, the elderly Twoleg's kittypet. :Leafstar and Billystorm name him in honor of Harry, even though that Harry's real name is Sol, but it is unknown at that time. His sisters, Stormkit and Firekit, are named after Firestar and Sandstorm. Beyond the Code :Harrykit is seen playing with his littermates, Firekit and Stormkit. His mother, Leafstar, is sad that Harrykit and his siblings will have to go into battle though Harrykit doesn't know this. Harrykit scratches his nose while trying to leap on Firekit and his father Billystorm tries to calm him down. Leafstar has to tear herself away from SkyClan to help her kits which distresses her. Leafstar doesn't know how to help him until Sol puts moss on Harrykit's nose which stops the bleeding. He and his siblings are seen again saying that they are hungry and yet again being fed when Leafstar and Sharpclaw are discussing patrols. :He and his siblings boast that they could catch a squirrel if they went on a patrol. They are asleep when Sharpclaw's hunting patrol returns, and when Leafstar leaves them they begin to yowl for their mother. :Harrykit, Firekit, and Stormkit are seen during the fox attack, about to come down into the midst of the battle. Leafstar asks Sol to attack the fox she was attacking so that she could stop her kits from falling, but when Sol gets nervous, Lichenfur rescues Harrykit and his sisters. :The night of the flood, he is seen to be troubled by the weather. He is carried to safety by his parents and Sharpclaw when the gorge floods. After the Flood :He first appears when Leafstar, his mother, is working on their den, along with his sisters, Stormkit and Firekit. He says Firekit says there will be another flood, and when his sisters say they can see rainclouds, he says they should climb the cliff, causing Leafstar to tell him gently that there will be no other floods. Clovertail comes over after a while and asks him and his sisters if they want to gather feathers for Tangle's nest, and he boasts he is a great feather chooser. :When Leafstar comes into the den, seeing him and his siblings playing with some moss, when his mother asks if they are pretending it's a mouse, they say their Twolegs gave it to them, saying Billystorm said it wasn't safe for them in the gorge, and says they could live with him. He then appears with his sisters asking when they will go to the Twolegplace. Soon after this, he and his siblings go missing, they are found when Shrewtooth follows Sol to the old Twoleg nest, where he and his sisters are under a bush, one the three complain they were bored, and didn't want to eat the mouse that Sol brought them, saying the ones their mother caught tasted better, causing Sol to call one of the kits an "ungrateful little fox." When he and his siblings go out of the bush, he sees Shrewtooth and exclaims that he was a visitor. At the end of the book he is seen chasing a bee with his sisters. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Harrykit and his sisters, Stormkit and Firekit, are mentioned on their mother's page. It tells of when the three kits were kidnapped by an elderly Twoleg woman, and how Leafstar fought to get them back. This event also caused their father, Billystorm, to rethink his rank as a daylight-warrior. Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned that Sol took Harrykit and his siblings and him them far from the gorge to play the triumphant role of finding them, impressing their mother and leader, Leafstar. His plot was discovered and the consequence of this was Sol’s banishment. Trivia *He is named after Harry, the kittypet who helped save them, but that was before Leafstar knew his real name was Sol. *He has kittypet blood through Billystorm. Family Members '''Father:' :Billystorm: Mother: :Leafstar: Sisters: :Firefern: :Stormkit: Grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Minor Character Category:Kit Category:SkyClan Cat Category:After the Flood characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Kittypet Category:Clanless Cats